The number and types of commercially available electronic wearable devices continues to expand. Forecasters are predicting that the electronic wearable devices market will more than quadruple in the next ten years. Some hurdles to realizing this growth remain. Two major hurdles are the cosmetics/aesthetics of existing electronic wearable devices and their limited battery life. Consumers typically desire electronic wearable devices to be small, less noticeable, and require less frequent charging. Typically, consumers are unwilling to compromise functionality to obtain the desired smaller form factor and extended battery life. The desire for a small form factor yet a longer battery life are goals which are in direct conflict with one another and which conventional devices are struggling to address. Further solutions in this area may thus be desirable.